Eres Mío
by haru.chan.9275
Summary: Luka Crosszeria un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos plateados penetrantes vivía junto a su hermanastro en una enorme mansión, herencia de su padre qué en los últimos momentos de su vida le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara siempre cuidara de Yuki (su hermanastro) un joven no tan alto de cabello miel y ojos broncíneos; cosa que el azabache había aceptado totalmente gustoso, siem


**Eres Mío**

El azabache se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, desde la muerte de su padre había decidido que trabajaría en casa para hacerle más compañía a Yuki, y sobre todo para apoyarlo, pues él era el más afectado en todo aquel asunto. A pesar que siempre se mostraba alegre, el mayor sabía que estaba un poco aislado y ciertas veces lo esquivaba, por lo que empezó a pensar que tal vez lo había molestado con alguna de sus palabras o actitudes. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de su padre y desde ese momento había decidido seguir sus pasos como un gran empresario.

-El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido -comentó aquel hombre de aspecto juvenil pero indiferente. No iba a negar que desde aquel día había empezado a sentir cosas prohibidas por su hermanastro, pero cada vez era más complicado ocultarlo. Incluso había pensado que tal vez el menor se había dado cuenta de aquello y por eso lo estaba evitando, aquello lo afligía mucho. Normalmente ignoraría eso, pero no era un caso normal ni una persona cualquiera- mm… Será mejor que arregle estos documentos y envíe los informes de contabilidad, no quiero retrasarme de nuevo con la entrega- se dijo a sí mismo, para después empezar a recoger los papeles y ordenarlos, metiéndolos en carpetas y posteriormente en un sobre para enviarlo.

Toda la mansión se encontraba en silencio, pues los sirvientes iban cada dos días a petición de Luka. No necesitaba que estuviesen siempre, pues él o Yuki podían cocinar y de vez en cuando se quedaban Tsukumo junto con Touko, para ayudar a Yuki con los deberes. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar tarde debido a que la academia estaba haciendo los preparativos del festival, que sería llevado a cabo al día siguiente. El mayor estaba esforzándose en terminar todo a tiempo para poder ir con Yuki.

Los dos hermanos tenían unos ojos broncíneos, Touko tenía un cabello largo y color miel como el de Yuki y Tsukumo lo tenía color plata, eran bastante amables y respetuosos, por lo que el pelinegro agradecía enormemente que acompañaran a su "hermanito".

Luka no tardó en tener todo arreglado y se dispuso a salir de su hogar, no sin antes tomar su gabardina en la entrada para caminar hasta la oficina de correo que se encontraba a algunas cuadras más abajo, por lo que decidió ir a pie. El clima estaba frío, debido a que era pleno invierno, los árboles del jardín estaban casi todos cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve pues los días anteriores había habido algunas nevadas. El joven azabache esperaba que su hermanastro hubiese llevado la ropa adecuada, pero conociéndolo capaz lo hubiese olvidado. No tardó en recorrer el trecho que separaba la entrada de la casa a la entrada del terreno, disponiéndose a salir con total indiferencia.

-Espero que no haya demasiado viento mañana –susurró para sí, caminando a paso calmado. Podía sentir la fría brisa acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos qué se mecían alrededor del rostro de aquel hombre. No quería decirle nada apresurado al menor, pero desde hace unos meses se había sentido en la necesidad de decirle al chico cuánto lo necesitaba y lo amaba. Sabía que tal vez eso podría afectar la relación que llevaban, pero quería ser sincero con él como siempre lo había sido.

El azabache no tardó en entrar y salir de la oficina de correo al llegar, pues odiaba que las mujeres lo encontraran como una atracción, sencillamente no estaba interesado en ellas y no quería perder el tiempo tampoco. Un rato más tarde ya estaba en casa, sentado en el sofá de la sala para esperar que el menor llegara, quería preguntarle qué quería para la cena… Un sonido alertó al mayor de que su hermanastro había llegado y se levantó con pesadez para recibirlo. Al abrir la puerta notó en su rostro una sonrisa y eso lo hizo bastante feliz.

-Luka-niisan disculpa la tardanza, pero estuvimos con los arreglos y ya sabes cómo es todo –se disculpó el joven Yuki con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad era que se había quedado hablando con Touko y Tsukumo sobre algunos temas sentimentales, pero no quería preocupar al azabache con ese tipo de cosas.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo imagino. Espero que todo les quede bien, dime… ¿Qué te apetece para cenar? –con lentitud se acercó al menor y posó su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de éste, sonriéndole un poco. Era la única persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias… También lo espero-el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto, había evitado aquello lo más posible, pero según sus compañeros si él seguía así Luka se iba a preocupar demasiado. Su corazón estaba exaltado, demasiado a pesar de ser un simple toque- p…Pues cualquier cosa estaría bien… Aunque creo que me provoca comer unas tostadas francesas como tú las hacer –comentó con suavidad, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces eso será –miró el tierno rostro del ojibronce y por un momento pensó en besarlo, pues se veía realmente lindo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclarar su mente y retiró su mano, para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Por lo menos la cocina tenía todo tipo de ingredientes, así que no se preocupaba por la falta de éstos.

Yuki observó atentamente a Luka, pareciéndole extraño que el mayor hiciera aquel gesto de mover la cabeza. Prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y con calma se dispuso a seguirlo, pendiente de cualquier cosa que dijera. Cuando entraron a la cocina se dirigió hasta la mesa para observar como el pelinegro preparaba la cena.

Luka entró con total tranquilidad y empezó a buscar los ingredientes, para acomodarlos sobre la mesa en orden de prioridad. Tomó uno por uno para empezar a preparar la mezcla de chocolate con la que cubriría las tostadas, no tenía nada más que decir por lo que se dedicó a preparar la comida en total silencio. Luego de una media hora ya habían preparado la mesa entre los dos y se habían sentado para disfrutar de la comida, no dijeron mucho durante la cena y al terminar limpiaron los trastes para irse a sentar en la sala, como normalmente hacían.

-Touko preguntó si ibas a ir mañana… ¿Irás? –preguntó el menor con voz suave y tranquila mientras le sonreía, realmente la chica no había preguntado pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si iría, quería estar con él y disfrutar del festival como todos los años.

-mm… Sí, pero voy para estar contigo. He adelantado todo el trabajo para poder ir –dijo con indiferencia, no le importaba ir a buscar chicas, pero estar con el menor era un asunto totalmente distinto, anhelaba estar con él y no iba a importarle nada más con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

-¿eh? –se sonrojó de sobremanera ante las palabras del azabache y lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco. Aquellas palabras lo hacían sentirse inexplicablemente feliz, aunque tal vez no estaba tomándoles el sentido correcto- Me alegro, me gusta mucho disfrutar del festival contigo… -sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un suave tono carmín, que le daba un aspecto tierno al menor.

El ojiplata lo miró, se sentía alegre y sereno sabiendo que el menor también disfrutaba de pasar mucho tiempo con él- Yuki… Estos días me habías estado evitando, ¿alguna razón en particular? –decidió ser directo, pues de otra forma el menor no iba a entenderlo.

Casi de inmediato el menor se puso nervioso, sabía que tendría que explicarle la situación y aquello era lo que no quería- y…Yo, pues… -sus mejillas ahora estaban totalmente sonrojadas y lentamente fue desviando la mirada, entrecerrando sus orbes al mismo tiempo- c…Creo que me he enamorado de ti… s…Sé que es extraño y lo siento mucho de verdad, no quería que nada cambiara entre nosotros, p… Por eso no quería decírtelo –Yuki habló con rapidez y nerviosismo, pensaba que lo iba a odiar por eso.

Luka tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, aquello le parecía demasiado increíble como para creerlo tan fácilmente pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el menor no sabía mentir, en realidad nunca lo había hecho y dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez. Respiró profundamente, para disimular el débil sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas y tomó el mentón del menor, atrayéndolo hacia él para hacer que lo mirara- Yuki… No te disculpes no es necesario, yo también te amo… -Habló con voz clara y segura, como era de esperarse-

-¿En serio?... –estaba más que sorprendido por aquella respuesta, nunca pensó que el mayor le fuese a corresponder pero estaba feliz y mucho. Se soltó con suavidad para abrazarlo con fuerza, posando ambas manos en la espalda del pelinegro para aferrarse un poco a éste. Se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz y no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo.

El pelinegro abrazó al menor con suavidad, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado y ternura, le era realmente increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Su hermanastro lo estaba abrazando después de haberse declarado mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, si antes pensaba que el menor le pertenecía en ese momento lo creía completamente, era suyo completa y únicamente suyo. Tomó el rostro de éste, notando que el menor lo miraba con un hermoso sonrojo- En serio, no mentiría sobre algo así. En realidad… No te mentiría a ti –diciendo aquello buscó con sus labios los ajenos, uniéndolos en un beso tierno y suave.

Yuki estaba totalmente perdido en los orbes de su hermanastro, no podía ocultar el sonrojo pero tampoco quería apartar la mirada ni por un momento. Al sentir aquel casto beso entrecerró sus orbes con suavidad, correspondiéndolo. Puede que no estuviese totalmente al tanto de sus sentimientos pero aquel beso lo hizo aclarar toda su mente. Su corazón latía fuertemente y por un momento sintió que iba a salirse de su pecho .Cuando los labios del mayor se separaron de los suyos, no pudo evitar suspirar como si fuese un niño pequeño, embobado con un nuevo juguete- Luka… -susurró el nombre del mayor sin apartar la mirada.

Luka mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiéndose totalmente feliz en esos momentos… Tenía al chico para él solo y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. El mayor tomó suavemente el rostro de Yuki, acariciando sus mejillas con total ternura- Yuki, sé mío… Ahora -habló con voz suave y ronca. Lo que iba a hacer estaba en contra de todo lo moral que conocía pero no iba a detenerse, lo quería y no iba a dejárselo a nadie más. Antes sus palabras recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y el pelinegro volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más confianza por lo menos sabía que el menor también lo deseaba-

El ojibronce observó al mayor completamente sonrojado por las palabras de éste, pero se dispuso a asentir mientras los nervios empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que el azabache lo deseara tanto, pero si eso lo hacía feliz… No dudaría en hacerlo para complacerlo y complacerse a sí mismo. Se estremeció al sentir las manos del mayor subir su camisa para colar las manos, haciendo que el menor cayera sobre la cama. Se sentía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, era algo extraño.

El mayor sonrió complacido mientras acariciaba el abdomen ajeno y lentamente retiraba la camisa, dejando el torso del menor totalmente descubierto y a su merced. No tardó en subir las manos por su pecho y acariciar los botones del pecho ajeno, teniendo como respuesta suaves gemidos provenientes de la boca de su hermanastro- No te contengas… Gime para mí Yuki… -dijo en voz ronca, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso ante las reacciones que el rostro del menor le mostraba.

-l…Luka… s…Se siente extraño… -comentó el menor entrecortado, podía sentir las manos del azabache en sus pezones pero algo húmedo lo hizo gemir con suavidad- ahh…~ -Cuando lo observó notó que lo estaba recorriendo con su lengua, por lo que uno tras otro los gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Sentía la otra mano del mayor acariciar su abdomen y empezar a rozar sus dedos por su entrepierna, aún cubierta por el pantalón lo que ocasionó que él empezara a gemir un poco más alto.

-Tranquilo… Se va a sentir muy bien dentro de poco… -el ojiplata lo observó detenidamente mientras lamía suavemente uno de los pezones del menor mientras con su otra mano rozaba su miembro por encima del pantalón, no tardó en decidir que era suficiente de aquello y sin ningún pudor desabrochó el pantalón del contrario para quitarlo. Al volver a fijar la mirada en el menor, notó que éste no había podido evitar excitarse lo que provocó aún más al azabache-

Yuki se cubrió suavemente el rostro ante la vergüenza que sentía, la cual aumentó cuando se sintió despojado de su ropa interior también. Estaba completamente desnudo frente a su "hermano" mayor, sabía lo que ocurriría pero no quería dar marcha atrás… Lo deseaba y quería ser suyo. El mayor le quitó las manos del rostro y lo observó con intensidad, cosa que hizo que el menor se embobara de nuevo con solo verlo a los ojos. Sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, devorándolos con deseo y lujuria; no hizo más que corresponder aquel eso, intentando seguirla el ritmo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello ajeno.

El azabache estaba disfrutando de devorar los labios del menor, saboreando sus labios mientras lentamente invadía la cavidad ajena con su lengua, rozándola con la del menor. Sabía que el ojibronce lo disfrutaba pues ahogaba uno que otro jadeo entre sus labios. Lentamente se separó de los labios ajenos, para lamerlo suavemente, el menor tenía un rostro sonrojado y lascivo a su parecer- relájate un poco… -le susurró mientras bajaba su mano, acariciándole la entrepierna.

-Ahm~ -el menor gimió con algo de fuerza al sentir como el pelinegro empezaba a masturbarlo, haciéndolo gemir al ritmo del vaivén de su mano. Sentía leves escalofríos en su cuerpo, consecuencia de las acciones del mayor. Miró el rostro ajeno, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado por el comportamiento que ambos estaban mostrando, pero no podía evitar sentirse complacido y amado.

Poco a poco el mayor fue deteniendo su movimiento y suavemente deslizó un par de dedos por el abdomen del menor, subiendo por éste para luego trazar su torso, llevando ambos dedos a los labios de Yuki- Lámelos… -dijo en voz ronca y ansiosa, quería preparar lo antes posible al chico… Ansiaba hacerse uno con él y marcarlo como suyo. El pelinegro era celoso, pero después de aquel día consideraría serlo aún más. Después de todo nunca permitiría que nadie más se acercara a lo que era suyo.

Miraba al azabache con lascivia, nunca lo había tocado de esa forma, es más, ni siquiera el mismo lo había intentado pero se sentía bien y mucho. Se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver los dedos del mayor frente a sus labios- e…Está bien Luka… -accedió con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Lentamente abrió sus labios para empezar a lamer los dedos ajenos, tal cual como si fuesen una paleta. El azabache los metió a su boca, moviéndolos levemente en la cavidad del menor- Mmh… Mnn…. –ahogaba pequeños jadeos con los dedos ajenos, pero repentinamente el contrario los sacó.

Luka sonrió un poco al sacar los dedos, cada vez su deseo crecía más y más ¡Cuánto deseaba hacerlo suyo! Sabía que no debía sobrepasarse o podría lastimarlo, por lo que debía esperar el tiempo necesario para prepararlo bien. Con suavidad obligó al menor a abrir las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas para dirigir sus húmedos dedos a la entrada del ojibronce, acariciándola un poco antes de introducir el primer dedo qué empezó a mover casi de inmediato.

Al sentir aquella intromisión los ojos del menor se humedecieron y un gemido alto escapó de sus labios- Ahh~… Ahm~ –sonoros gemidos empezaron a escapar de sus labios en sincronía con los movimientos que estaba realizando el mayor. Arqueó su espalda al sentir la introducción del segundo dedo y lentamente buscó aferrarse de las sábanas. Se sentía demasiado excitado en esos momentos, a pesar de que le dolía un poco esto no era capaz de opacar el placer qué era mucho mayor.

No podía dejar de mirar sus propias acciones con lujuria, era demasiado excitante escuchar los gemidos del ojibronce. No tardó en meter un tercer dedo moviéndolo con intensidad para asegurarse de que el menor estuviese bien preparado. Cuando decidió que estaba listo retiró los dedos suavemente y observó al menor con ternura, acercándose a él para besar su frente con ternura. A pesar del deseo que tenía, quería hacer todo de una manera especial- te amo Yuki. –susurró en voz suave y ronca antes de empezar a quitarse la camisa.

Yuki se le quedó observando al mayor sonrojado y con una radiante sonrisa- y yo te amo a ti Luka –dijo con voz suave y apenada. Se acomodó un poco y desde su posición empezó a ayudar al pelinegro con su ropa para quitarla. Le parecía un poco injusto que solo él estuviese desnudo por lo que decidió que era necesario ayudar al mayor a estarlo también. Se sonrojó aún más al desbrochar el pantalón del mayor y ver como éste lo terminaba de quitar, el menor se sonrojó al notar la erección y después se dispuso a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, avergonzado. Vio al mayor terminar de desnudarse y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Luka sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin pudo liberar su erección y no tardó en acomodarse nuevamente entre las piernas del ojibronce, viéndolo atentamente. Se dedicó a admirar el cuerpo del menor por unos segundos antes de rozar su hombría con la entrada de Yuki, sintiendo como éste se estremecía ante su acción y dejaba escapar un gemido qué solo incitaba al azabache- Debes relajarse y no vayas a poner resistencia ¿entendido? –Preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de no estar obligándolo a nada.

El menor se estremeció debajo del pelinegro y lentamente se abrazó a su cuello algo sonrojado. Asintió un poco ante sus palabras y respiró profundamente, quería hacérselo fácil a Luka, seguramente el pelinegro se encontraba tan nervioso y ansioso como él- entendido… No te preocupes... q…Quiero que me hagas tuyo –anunció evidentemente apenado y con el rostro sonrojado. De repente sintió al mayor entrar con suavidad pero firmeza, haciéndolo arquear y aferrarse a él con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido alto- ¡ahhm~! –pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los orbes del menor y cayeron por sus mejillas. Le dolía y mucho, pero no quería que el azabache se detuviera.

El ojiplata jadeó suavemente al entrar completamente en el menor, deteniéndose un momento para que éste se acostumbrara. Acercó su rostro al ajeno y con la comisura de sus labios limpió las hermosas lágrimas del ojibronce, no le gustaba verlo llorar pero sabía que esas no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Sintió que el menor movió un poco su cintura dándole a entender que estaba listo. Luka empezó a embestirlo suavemente mientras sentía las manos de su hermanastro aferrarse aún más a su espalda, arañándolo un poco.

-Ahh… Ah… Ahmm~ -los gemidos del ojibronce aumentaban de acuerdo a las estocadas que el mayor le daba, lo que ocasionaba que se aferrara a él con más fuerza. Sin querer lo estaba rasguñando pero le era imposible evitarlo, eran demasiadas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, tantas que dudaba el poder controlarse. El placer había empezado a sustituir el dolor, lo que hizo que el aflojara un poco su agarre para dejar de lastimarlo.

El deseo había cegado levemente al pelinegro que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, sintiendo como el menor volvía a aferrarse a su espalda, gimiendo muy cerca de su oído, aquello solo lo provocaba más por lo que con levemente dirigió su rostro al cuello ajeno, empezando a darle suaves besos para continuar con lamida sin detener las embestidas. Deseaba que SU Yuki se sintiera amado, deseado y necesitado, todo en ese acto de amor puro que estaban realizando.

Los gemidos del pelimiel fueron en aumento sintiéndose perdido entre tanto placer. Era algo maravilloso el entregarse a la persona que amaba tanto física como sentimentalmente, no sentía que aquello fuese solo "sexo" sino algo mucho más profundo y complejo, algo que los uniría mucho más. Volvió a centrarse en el acto, sintiendo una pequeña mordida en su cuello- ahh... Ahm… Ah~ l…Luka… e…Eso no… Ah…~ m… Mañana m…l…Lo van a ver... –se estremeció sonrojado mientras se sentía arder de placer, tanto que por un momento se perdió en él.

-e…Eso no me preocupa… q…Quiero que todos se enteres de que eres mío… -susurró con voz ronca y entrecortada debido a los jadeos. Sin importarle las protestas del ojibronce siguió dando suaves besos en el cuello ajeno, dejando una que otra marca rojiza en la pálida piel del contrario. Lo marcaría todo lo posible para que todos los demás se dieran cuenta que Yuki le pertenecía. Sus jadeos se hicieron más roncos debido a que sentía que se acerba al clímax.

El menor no pudo aguantar más ante tanto placer y se arqueó apenas sintió el orgasmo invadirlo- ¡Ahhm!… ¡Luka!~ -gimió con fuerza mientras se venía, manchando con su esencia tanto su abdomen como el del mayor. Inevitablemente su interior se contrajo llevando al clímax al pelinegro también, éste llenó el interior del ojibronce mientras lanzaba un gemido ronco y profundo haciendo que el menor volviera a gemir su nombre con fuerza-

Luka suspiró agitado y no salió del menor de inmediato, sino que se recostó con suavidad sobre su pecho para jadear suavemente con el fin de regular su respiración. Sintió las manos del menor acariciar sus cabellos y sonrió un poco estando algo cansado, pero lo importante es que se sentía de maravilla. Alzó su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del menor sonrojado, éste lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura- Te amo Yuki… Más que a nada… -susurró

-y yo te amo a ti Luka… Mucho… -dijo el ojibronce con suavidad, acariciando el cabello del mayor con inmensa ternura mientras se mantenía abrazado a él. Sintió como éste abandonaba su interior y no pude evitar estremecerse. El ojiplata se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó, apegándolo a su pecho y besándole la frente, lo que hizo sonrojar al menor- Me dejaste chupones… v…Va a ser un poco vergonzoso… -ocultó el rostro en el pecho ajeno, evitando que éste viera el sonrojo.

-No les des demasiadas vueltas, no creo que vayan a verse si llevas bufanda, aunque me gustaría que las mostraras… -comentó con una sonrisa ladina, el menor negó nuevamente sin mostrar el rostro, que seguía oculto en su pecho. Lentamente acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila, sintiéndose un poco cansado. Sabía que el menor debía estar tanto o más cansado que él.

Yuki se movió entre los brazos del mayor, sintiéndose avergonzado pero poco a poco el sueño fue cubriendo cualquier pensamiento- Está bien… Lo pensaré mañana… -susurró, obteniendo como respuesta una suave risa por parte del pelinegro. Se acurrucó y lentamente el sueño lo fue venciendo, estaba sumamente agotado.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron sumiendo en los brazos de Morfeo pero antes de rendirse completamente ante él, Luka le susurró a Yuki: "Eres mío" al oído, haciendo que el menor sonriera aunque ya se encontraba dormido. Pronto el cuarto quedó en silencio, con ambos amantes dormidos y abrazados. Habían consumado un acto de puro amor, dónde se juraban en silencio quedarse al lado del otro para siempre…

Notas de Autor: Gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
